See You Again
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Its finally come. The end where all is revealed...
1. On the plane

"Sorry, pardon me, excuse me, SHIT!"

THAT was the sound of a girl falling on me, trying to get to her seat on the plane. Her arms were around my neck, trying to keep from falling onto the floor. She looked up at me, her cheeks turning red.

The asshole part of me wanted to laugh at her. But something stopped me. Instead, I smiled at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks…and…um…sorry."

I picked her up and gently lowered her onto the set next to me. She was pretty light, considering that she had to be at least eighteen. But maybe I was just getting stronger.

When Sammy…left, I started working out. My dad thought I was on steroids, which is ridiculous, because I was flat broke. I was just trying to make the pain go away. The six-pack was just a bonus.

I need to block out all the painful, lonely memories. At least that's what my therapist told me. Sammy-less summers, Sammy-less school, Sammy-less life.

I turn to the girl next to me. "What's your name?"

She stares at me incredulously. "I fell on you and make a complete idiot of myself and you want to know my name? You're supposed to put on your iPod and block me out for the rest of the trip."

I laughed. "I just asked for your name. Mine is Casey Acosta."

"Acosta? Do you have any sisters?"

"Yupp. Heather. I don't suppose you know her. I didn't see a look of fear or disgust in your eyes. You have beautiful eyes." Where the HELL did that come from?

She blushed.

"Your name?" I asked.

"Oh. Uh, Jones…Sammy Jones."

"Jones, huh?" I teased her, "Is your dad's name Indiana?"

"Yes, actually." She didn't seem insulted. She seemed…amused. I understand I can have that effect on women.

She asks randomly, "Why the sudden interest in a complete stranger?"

"How else do you make new friends? I'm sorry, but none of my friends are as beautiful as you."

She blinked at me. "You're going to Santa Martina?"

"Yeah. I come to Russia every few months to look for an old friend. You've been living in Russia for a while?"

"Ugh. For five years. I can't stand that place. Too cold for me. I was waiting much too long to turn eighteen and get the hell away from my mother."

"My mom's a nut, too." I told her. "Her and my dad just got back together. And I get to see them and the rest of my extended family in about a month or so for my birthday. Joy to the world…I'm gonna be twenty."

"Gossssshhhh. You're gonna be olllllllllllddddd."

"Cute. Yes, I'll be ollllllllld. In a few years, I'll need to walk around with a tank of oxygen just to keep me alive."

An attendant then walked to the middle of the plane and spoke into a microphone. "_Attention passengers. We advise you to rest for the night. We will be arriving at LAX tomorrow afternoon. Have a nice flight."_

She walked down the aisle and stopped at my row. She gave me a flirty smile. I could practically HEAR Sammy rolling her eyes. You could practically FEEL the attendant glaring at Sammy.

She turned her attention back to me. "Do you need anything? Anything at all?"

"Ah, no thanks."

She glanced back at Sammy. She smile and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "When you need a break from _her_, I'll be in the bathroom." She stood up straight and gave Sammy an evil smirk. She walked to the front of the plane.

Sammy spoke up. "What's gonna happen if you need to pee?" I looked over to her. She was trying to restrain a smile.

"I explode. I'd rather suffer than run into her again."

She shook her head. "Poor Casey."

"That's right. Poor me. There's only so much of me to go around. I should be on the endangered species list. I need to be protected."

"Get married. Married women get pissed off when other girls flirt with their husband."

"Well, to get married, I would have to either already be in a relationship or find someone with a green card."

She looked puzzled. "You don't have a girlfriend?"

"Nope."

She looked even more puzzled. "A boyfriend?"

My eyes widened. "Do I send off gay vibes? I'm straight…"

"You're _single?"_

"_Yeaah. _Its just that most girls are stuck-up and obsessed with make-up and shopping and take too long in the bathroom and are self-conscious and only care about getting laid and-"

"My, my. You have quite a hefty list there. And what kind of girl are you looking for?"

"I dunno. I can't explain it." I do know what I want. I want _Sammy. My _Sammy.

"Listen pal, you came up with a nice long list of what you don't like."

"Isn't it time for the eighteen year old girl to go beddie-bye?"

I got a nice long glare from her. "Tell me!"

"Tomorrow. Go to sleep, okay?"

I hate sleeping. The same nightmare comes every night. Its not so much a nightmare than reality. Every night, my mind replays what happened when Sammy left five years ago.

Lana and my dad broke up, which should've been good. But Lana decided to take Sammy away from her Grams. And they left. They left in the middle of the night. Sammy wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but she got to a pay phone in the airport and called me. She told me to tell everyone that her mom was taking her to Russia. Her mom wanted to be as far away from my dad as possible.

My dad felt the same way. He changed our phone number so Sammy couldn't call me again. My mom got back together with my dad and Heather moved back in. I went to college for a few months, but then I dropped out. So me and Heather are still living with our parents. How pathetic can you get?

I've thought about going back to college, but it just wouldn't work. It just wouldn't.


	2. DUDE WHERE'S MY CAT?

"What? How do you lose a CAT? Not even a CAT! It's a four month old kitten!"

Not good. There is pure anger in Sammy's eyes. We just got off the plane. We went to go get our bags and it seems that the plane has lost her cat. Now she's pissed.

"M-miss! She's probably still on the plane!" I know the guy at the front. He's been working here for five years. He's a stickler for R & R. Rules & Regulations.

"Then let me go and look for her. Please." She's calmed down a little now. Now she's depressed. She'll get pissed again when Henry tells her that she's not allowed back onto the plane. Rule # 48.

I speak up, "Henry, I'll take her up and make sure she gets off the plane, alright?"

Without waiting, I lead her to the EMPLOYEEES ONLY door. We could get back to the plane faster. But it'll take longer if we run into any employees…

There's a lot of people so no one cares about a boy and a girl walking through a door.

I lead her through all the empty white hallways and I hear her sigh.

"Something wrong?"

"I just…I just need my kitten. My cat was its father. And then my mom ran over my cat backing out of the driveway. She was pissed off cuz she had to pick him up."

I winced. "When I was eight, my sister took my dog on a walk and he got run over by a taco truck. She hated the dog. To this day, I still think she let him run in front of the truck on purpose."

I open up another door and headed outside toward the plane. We went straight to the kennel. The attendant who flirted with me was standing in front of it.

I groaned. Sammy sort laughed and nudged me with her shoulder. "Work your magic, Casanova."

I plastered on a fake smile and walked up to the attendant. "Hey. Sorry I couldn't meet you." I whispered, "She wouldn't let go of me. But I'm staying at a motel tonight. I was thinking you could meet me there?"

She gave a silly little laugh. "Surre, sexy. I'll ask for you. What motel?"

"Um, the first one off Route 89."

She leaned in and whispered, "I'll bring a condom."

EW. I smiled and said seductively, "Perfect. Oh. I think I left my cat in the kennel. Mind if I check?"

She was looking into my eyes. "Go ahead."

I went in. There was only one cage in there and it was empty. The door was open and there was a black and white kitten hiding in the corner. I walked over to it and it cowered and stared at me with huge green eyes. I gently stroked it and he started purring.

I picked him up and walked out to see the attendant and Sammy in an Evil Eye contest…Sammy was winning.

I handed her the cat and smiled at the attendant whose name was…Felecia. It said so on her name tag.

"Bye…Felecia."

"Byyyyyee. See you toniiiiight!"

Sammy called out, "You wish!"

I wrapped my arm around Sammy's waist and pulled her closer. "Shhhhhh…" I whispered. "Don't provoke the wild whore."

She giggled. "You were too convincing."

"You got your kitty."

"And you got a date." She said with a taunting smile.

I smiled back at her. "Too bad I can't make it."

She raised her eyebrows. "And why not?"

"I'm driving this amazing girl home. I'm also hoping she'll come have breakfast with me tomorrow."

She retorted, "The guy is kinda cocky. Plus, he's a total stranger. AND he never told the girl what he wants in a girl."

"I'll tell her over breakfast tomorrow."

She groaned. "But you said TODAY. Do you like breaking promises, Casey?"

"Do you like disappointing guys?"

She smirked. "Only the annoying ones."

I raised my eyebrows. "Am _I _annoying?"

She studied me. After a slight pause, she said, "A little. But the fact that you're really cute makes up for it."

After a few seconds, she realized what she said…

"And um…you don't have to drive me home or anything, I could just take a cab."

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams. I'm taking you."

"Fine. But you better not turn out to be a rapist. Daddy dearest has a whip."

My eyes widened. "Indiana Jones has a whip?"

She smiled. "He used to be a lion tamer when he was younger."

"O-kay then. "

"Aww, not so confident, now are we?"

OKAY-LETS-CALL-THIS-A-DIVIDING-LINE-FOOLS- :) OKAY-LETS-CALL-THIS-A-DIVIDING-LINE-FOOLS- :)

"You are THE slowest driver to crawl the face of the Earth." Sammy told me as she got out of the passenger side of the car.

"You're exaggerating."

"It was supposed to take half an hour. It took four hours instead."

"Whoops."

She laughed. "'Whoops' my ass."

Some dude walking past her spoke up, "I'd love to sweetheart, but I don't think your boyfriend would like that." He stepped closer to her and smiled a creepy smirk.

I shoved him away from her. "Fuck off."

He looked at me. It was really dark outside. I mean REALLY dark. That probably doesn't mean anything to you, but when the guy got a closer look at me, he was all, "Casey? That you?"

"Okay, so you know me, But I can't see your face, buddy. Who the hell are you?"

"Jesus, watch the profanity, Casey, its just me….Danny."

I sighed. "Danny, I have half a mind to kick your ass. Have you been cheating on Marissa again?"

Sammy's eyebrows shot up. "A sleazebag like you actually has a girlfriend?"

Danny's eyes narrowed at Sammy. "Who's the chick with the smart mouth?"

Why me? "Danny, go home. I'll see you later."

"I need to see you tomorrow."

I groaned. I did not need to hear this. He wanted to know a way to break up with Marissa. Again. He calls me the Master of Break-ups. And I am.

Sammy piped up with, "He's busy. He's showing me around town. Right Casey?"

"Uh, yeah. Yupp." Thank GOD for this girl.

After Danny left-probably to go get drunk-I thanked Sammy for getting me out of that mess. "Jesus. He's always breaking up with her. Then getting back together with her. She deserves better than that. And if her best friend was still here in Santa Martina, she'd KILL Danny."

I saw the corner of her mouth come up slightly. "Danny's a real ladies man, isn't he?"

"Big time. Hey…you never told me if you were going to let me take you out to breakfast tomorrow."

She hesitated. "You sure? I'm really not a morning person."

"Pfft. Neither are my mom and my sister. Trust me, you can't be worse than them."

"Alright then. How early are we talking?"

"Seven."

I was walking her to her door. It was a nice, simple, house. For a really nice, simple girl.

"Kay then. Seven." She unlocked her door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow."

She smiled. "Goodnight."

I've been acting really stupid ever since I met Sammy. I keep flirting unintentionally. But that wasn't as stupid as what I did next.

I kissed her. I leaned in really quickly to give her a quick kiss on her lips. I really don't understand her reaction. But then again, I don't really understand women.

She gasped and stared at me. Then the corners of her mouth turned upward into a smile. She leaned forward and put her hand on my shoulder and kissed me on the cheek. "'Night…"

Then she went inside.

Someone help me . Is she into me or not?

I took too long with Sammy. I won't let this one slip through my fingers.

**A/N: Any reviews, fools? :) Dudes, I hate this storysoomucch. I hate ALL of my stories :) I'm writing another one down from my head. I like that one better than this one. Should I start that one here? I'll still continue this one but I really wanna do the other one…ah well. Review fools.**


	3. The List

"Wake upppp! C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, up and at 'em."

"Ugh. Seriously? Seven? How did you get in?"

I laughed. "Your dad let me in. Are you up?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get out." She sat up and ran her hands through her messy hair…which actually looked cute.

"Why?"

"Why are you gonna stay? You wanna watch me get dressed or something?" She smirked at me.

I turned red. "Oh. Uh, okay then."

She laughed. "I was only teasing, Casey. You can stay if you want." She laughed again.

"I'll be outside." There was something about her room that seemed just like her. There were boxes everywhere, still unpacked. The room was painted a dark green color. Her dresser's drawers were wide open and only had a few clothes like shirts and jeans. No skirts. No stripper clothes like my sister or the flight attendant. She didn't have a purse or a handbag or make-up or jewelry. She had a bookbag next to her bed. She didn't have high heels or flats. She had high tops.

I sat down on the floor next to her room. Her room was on the second floor of the house. The second floor was only about seven steps to get there. The inside of the house isn't flashy or anything. Which is more than I can say about my house. There are _five _floors, three bathrooms, three bedrooms, _two kitchens, _a pool _inside the house_ (because Heather burns easily ) and a huge dining room. Not that anyone eats there. Everyone eats in their respective rooms.

When I got home, Heather started bugging me with that stupid little smirk on her face.

"HA. You didn't find her. You never will. Russia is huge and you'll never find that narc."

"Shut up, Heather. Shouldn't you be at the club?"

She was confused when I asked her that. "Doing what?"

"What else? Stripping."

She was pissed. "You bastard!" She attacked with her claws and clawed my arm, near my elbow.

I'm back to reality when the door to Sammy's room opens and she steps out. She's wearing a simple white tank top and short jean shorts. I just stared.

What? I'm a guy. You can't blame me. It's not my fault. Lemme think. We could blame the media, testosterone, my lack of female interaction…take your pick.

"What?" she asked. "I don't look like some hooker, do I?" She smiled.

"NO! I mean, no. You look fine."

"Should I change? Cuz I really don't need another douchebag bugging me."

I stood up. "You're fine, Sammy. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"IHOP."

OKAAAAAY NYA TOLD ME TO DO A DIVIDING LINE THIS WAY…I THINK SHE'S LOSING IT SHHHH DON'T TELL HER….IM JUST KIDDING JENNIFER YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU :)

"You're not going to avoid it this time."

"Avoid what?" I asked innocently.

"You _know _what. Please? For mee?"

Dammit. She wanted to know what I like in a girl. Why does she want to know? She doesn't need to know. And now she was giving me a look. Not a tell-me-or-else look, but a plllleeeeeeaaase? Look.

"Why do you want to know?"

She smirked a little before she answered. "I wanna know if you're gay or straight. "

I laughed. "Didn't we establish my sexuality on the plane? And I kissed you last night, didn't I?"

She looked down at her empty plate that was sticky with syrup from her waffles, but she was still smiling. "Tell me."

"Alright then. Lemme think."

"You don't get time to think. Off the top of your head, c'mon."

"Sweet, unique, different, pushy, hot-headed, independent, smart, brave, …_special._"

"You have a strange taste in girls."

I smirked. "Gosh Sammy, are you saying you're strange?"

"Absolutely."

I laughed. I leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "I think you're perfect." And then I kissed her on her cheek.

I'm not really sure how it happened, but the rest of the day consisted of me and Sammy kissing. At the park, at the mall, in the streets, in a tree.

And thennn…Danny showed up. BOOOOO, yeah, I know.

At this point, me and Sammy were kissing in a tree…One second…1st grade is coming back to haunt me…

Okay I'm back. "What the fuck, Casey? You're too busy to help out your old friend, but when this girl wants to suck face with you, you're like Okay, I'll just totally blow off my best friend."

And all through this, I'm still kissing Sammy. I have, like, no priorities.

But I figure that if I don't answer him, he'll just stay there. So I pull away and take a deep breath. "Danny, if you're break up with Marissa, don't ever go near her again. Alright? Let her go on with her life."

"But she's so amazing in bed."

Sammy seems pissed now. Like really pissed. "Why the hell does she go out with you at all?"

Danny answers her, "She's got no one else, babe. Her best friend moved. I think that little punk was the one that told her that I was corrupted or something."

Sammy looks down.

"Danny, leave. I can't help you."

So he leaves. Take that playa.

Then I decide to take Sammy home. I wouldn't want to face the whip…

But she tells me to hang out for a while on the porch. So I do.

And we talk. Our favorite music, books, movies, TV shows. And I see that we have so much in common. I can't help but feel closer to her. She has her opinions. Her outbursts.

"Sammy, will you come meet my family next month?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to suffer alone." I joked.

"They can't be that bad, Casey."

"They are. Please?"

"Alright then. I'd like to meet your sister."

"Uhhh…Stay away from my sister. She's poisonous."

She laughed. "Don't worry about me, Casey. I can take care of myself."

**A/N: Okay. So this isn't N3WYORKANG3L who wrote this. She decided to be nice and let me write this chapter. I'm her 'friend'. If I say anymore, she'll kill me. You can just call me Robin ;) If you think I'm a girl, that'll really lower my self-esteem.**

**I have read the Sammy Keyes series but my perspective of Sammy is different. I sorta based her on Jennifer (NYA) In the morning, she's really pissed off and cranky and she actually yells every morning about our messed up country. Right now, she's pissed that "we have idiots in this country who are allowed to be jurors." She's a wee bit upset that Casey Anthony was acquitted.**

**She keeps ranting about Casey Anthony on her blog. Heehee… **

**Anyway, she said that she'll be back for the next chapter. And that the next chapter will take place a month later when Sammy meets the family :) **

**But don't fret. I'll be back. **


	4. OOOHHSUSPENSE

"Uh, Sammy?"

"Yeahh?"

"Can you not listen to whatever my family says? They're all asswipes."

She laughed. "Out of all your relatives, you don't like ONE?"

"I only like my cousin Felicity. She's about six so…"

So I was driving Sammy to my house. Where all my relatives were. Smart Casey, real smart.

All of my relatives were staying over, but since the house is really big, I only have to share a room with Felicity, so its all good.

Felicity is actually really sweet, I love her. She has big brown eyes and light brown hair that goes up to her shoulders. And she's thin. Like really thin. She doesn't have a high metabolism or anything. She's thin because her parents are freaking hogs. Lemme explain. Yesterday, I gave her a big piece of chocolate cake because she told me that she was hungry and I knew chocolate was her favorite. Her mom swooped in and went, "Oh my, such a big piece for such a little girl." And she cut off a big chunk and ate it.

The car stops at a red light and I turn to Sammy and say, "I don't want my family to scare you off."

She snorted. "You WISH you could scare me off. Besides, I wanna meet your sister." She smirked.

**(DIVIDING LINE TIME. OKAY SO I ACCIDENTLY MADE FELICITY LOOK LIKE CAYLEE ANTHONY WHOOPS.)**

"Kathy! Stay away from the Corona! Jim, put the weed away, you can't afford a third strike. KATHY. PUT. THE BEER. DOWN. Why? You're freaking 11 years old! Carl, she's your cousin, you can't flirt with her!"

A pair of arms wrap around my waist. "I like your family, Casey, They're interesting."

I whip around to find Sammy smirking up at me. "Very funny. I swear, any second now, I'm gonna snap."

**( Should we tempt Casey to snap? HELL YES.)**

Suddenly _Nobody's Perfect _by Hannah _freaking _Montana starts blaring from my room.

I drag Sammy to my room because I'll need an alibi who'll be willing to vouch that whoever's in my room accidently FELL from my window.

Anaiese is jumping on my bed and my iPhone is playing on my dock.

"You put Hannah Montana on my iPhone!" I have to yell over _NOBODYS PERFECT! I GOTTA WORK IT! AGAIN AND AGAIN TIL I GET IT RIIIIIGHT!_

"YUPP! Your welcooommme. I also put Lady Gaga and Big Time Rush!"

Anaiese is ten and freaking annoying as hell. That girl cannot take a hint. "By the way! I took off some of your other music. My Sunday School teacher says that its bad! You probably didn't know that but its okay! "

I yanked my iPhone off the dock and then yanked Anaiese off my bed. Its hard to believe that Anaiese is Felicity's sister. First of all, Anaiese is a hog, just like her mother. Second, Felicity is a beautiful little girl. Third, Felicity is not annoying as HELL.

I tossed my phone onto my bed and pointed to the door. "LEAVE."

Anaiese turned to Sammy and said, "You heard him, leave."

I started shoving her out. "GOODBYE."

Sammy laughed from behind me. "You know something? You're hot when you're pissed."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?" I walked up to her and kissed her…

…Until there was a knock at the door.

I groaned.

"Casey?" I recognized that voice. I opened the door.

"Hi Felicity. Where have you been?"

"Mommy's been making me get her food from the kitchen."

"Dinner's in a few minutes, couldn't she wait?"

She shrugged her shoulders." And then Anaiese pushed me, so now my knees are bleeding. Do you have a Band-Aid?"

"Come in, Felicity. Felicity, this is my girlfriend, Sammy."

She looked up at Sammy, her eyes wide. She gasped. "You're even prettier than Casey said."

Sammy smiled. "Come sit on the bed while Casey gets the Band-Aids."

So I went to get the Band-Aids from the bathroom. The door was open and Anaiese was there sitting on the toilet seat. Okaaaay.

When I got back to my room, Felicity and Sammy were suddenly best friends ever. I tossed the Band-Aids on the bed and sat down next to them when something suddenly occurred to me.

"Where's my phone?"

Felicity spoke up. "Anaiese had it."

That was the last thing I heard before I bolted from the room heading toward the bathroom.

When I got there, Anaiese was still on the toilet seat. I lifted her off and found a very dead, very soaked, very…messy iPhone.

I glared at Anaiese and she replied, "What? I wanted to see if it would still work in someone pooed on it."

Anaiese is so freaking _pure _that she doesn't curse. At all.

"You mean if someone took a shit on it?"

She gasped. "You said a bad word! I'm telling Jeanette!"

"Go ahead and tell your little Sunday school teacher. Tell her I think she's probably a _whore _when she leaves church."

This was fun.

But then I remembered Felicity. So I went back to my room to find Felicity all patched up. My mom burst into the room, yelling, "DINNERRRR."

I grabbed Felicity and carried her into the big ass dining room. On the way there, I explained Felicity's…_eating restrictions _to Sammy and she suggested that Felicity sit between us.

The dining room is…white. White walls, white table, white tablecloth, white _silverware._

O_O…so yeeeaaah.

My uncle James said to me as we were sitting down, "That's a nice piece of ass you hooked yourself there."

Sammy raised her eyebrows but said nothing. So I told James, "You know, its going to be really hard to eat the food."

"Why?"

"Well you can't exactly eat with no teeth."

He shut up.

Felicity stood up on her chair to kiss me on the cheek.

I looked at her strangely. "What was that for?"

"Sammy told me to give you a kiss for her."

The foreign lady started passing out plates of food to everyone. Don't tell anyone, but her green card expired last month.

I used this piece of information to make her give an extra large serving of food to Felicity. Of course when Felicity got her plate, her mom said, "Oh my, so much food for such a little girl. Give me, I'll take some."

Sammy said, "How bout you take whatever she hasn't eaten. I'm sure she's hungry."

"Um EXCUSE ME, but are you her mother?"

"I'm her temporary mother. Her real mother got lost in all those layers of fat."

When she said that, the biggest cliché ever happened.

I was drinking a big glass of milk. Next thing I know, cousin Kathy is covered in milk.

"Ca-SEY!" She's saying between laughs, "You couldn't have spit beer at me?" She's angry but she's still laughing. So is everyone else. Some of my idiot uncles called out over the noises, "You picked a feisty one, Casey!"

And some of my pervert cousins were whistling. Carl, Kevin, Derek, Linda, Lucas, etcetera. And in all this commotion, Felicity had started eating her macaroni and cheese…with salsa.

"Felicity, who put salsa on your mac n' cheese?"

In between mouthfuls, she said, "Sammy did. She said its god-like."

Coincidence. A damned strange coincidence.

More importantly, for the rest of dinner, my family did not embarrass me any further. But during dinner, Sammy asked me when Heather would be here.

"After she picks up a guy. Its Tuesday, right? She's bringing home a blonde."

Sammy looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wonder if she'll remember…" she murmured under her breath.

I pretended not to notice.

When dinner was over, my dad ushered everyone into the main room to "catch up". Oh please. He's a sucker for gossip.

We started with Kathy. "WELL. I have to go back to rehab tomorrow, but for a few pills, the nurse will spot you a beer."

This is humiliating. I interrupted. "Jim, you go." I realized too late what I'd done. Jim was on parole for selling drugs to an undercover cop. But along with selling drugs, he's total drug addict. Heroin, coke, weed, meth…

"Guys, I need some help. I owe some guys money. A lot of money. These guys are hardcore, they'll come after me and-"

Sammy spoke up. "There's a tracking bug on your coat."

Everyone looked at her like Whaaa?

She pointed to the coat rack. "Its blinking and beeping. They're coming for you."

One second, Jim is freaking out, the next, he's bolted. And he took the coat. Of course he won't throw it out, its Italian leather. H's always been cheap.

I groan and lean back in my chair. My family is such an embarrassment. WHAT was I thinking when I asked Sammy to come here? Yesterday was my birthday and I was supposed to be here with my family, but I ditched them for Sammy. Its not like anyone remembered, anyway. Only my dad remembered, and he's so absentminded, he only wished me "Happy Bi-oh Candi! The roast!"

Sammy leane back in her seat, which must've been hard cuz Felicity, was in her lap. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I was just starting to feel a leeeeettle bit better but then the biggest embarrassment of my family walked in and made a dramatic scene.

"OH. EM. FUCKING GEE. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Heather in all her red-headed glory with her blond man-whore stripper.

Ah shit.

Heather charged like a freaking bull at Sammy. Huh…this sounds familiar. But Sammy was quicker. She jumped up, holding Felicity, and dashed to the side so Heather charged into a sofa which made her look stupid. Sammy put Felicity down, just as Heather started charging again. Sammy stepped aside and Heather crashed into Linda.

"Nice, Heather. Go ahead and embarrass yourself some more, Sammy's kicking your ass and she's not even touching you." I called out.

"SHUT UP, CA-SEY." That was Heather.

Sammy was smiling. "You remember me, Heather!"

Heather sneered. "How could I ever forget YOU!"

She charged again, but this time she was closer to Sammy, so she actually pinned her to the floor…for about two seconds before Sammy was on top of her. Heather tried rolling off of the floor and Sammy just got off of her. Just like that.

I stood up and put my arm around Sammy's waist. When Heather stood up, ready to release her rage again, I put up my hand. "Don't. You. Dare. Leave her alone, Heather."

Heather sulked off. I whispered into Sammy's ear, "You wanna go home?"

She shrugged. "Alright. Can I say bye to Felicity?"

I smiled. "Of course. She's over by the shelf."

So Sammy went to go say bye to my favorite cousin. Unbelievable. My family is such an embarrassment. I swear if it wasn't for Felicity, Sammy would've already left me.

(DIVIDING LINE, I GUESS. GOSH I HOPE I FINISH THIS ALREADY…BLAAAAH…)

"Sammy?"

"Mm?"

"You knew Heather. And Heather knew you. Scratch that, hated you."

She didn't answer. So I changed the subject. "Do you…still want to…be with me?"

She looked at me sharply. "Of course I do."

"What? But, my family-"

"Casey, I don't care about your family. They could be from Planet 51 and I wouldn't care. I love _you, _not your family. Of course that's excluding Felicity. I love her too."

I smiled. "Yeah. There's one amazing Acosta born every once in a blue moon."

Maybe you noticed that she said she loved me. Well that's because I told her that I loved her about a week ago. I know, why am I telling a girl I love her after a month? BECAUSE I LOVE HER.

But I still needed to know…"How does Heather know you?"

She still didn't answer.

"Sammy?"

"I'm pretty sure Heather will tell you. I don't really want to talk about this right now."

"Alright then. Tomorrow. Morning."

WHITE AMERICAAAAAAAA I NEVER WOULD A DREAM IN A MILLION YEARS ID SEE SO MANY MOTHA FUCKIN PEOPLE WHO FEEL LIKE ME WHITE AMERICAAAAA…GUESS WHO? KAREN LOVES HIM. KAREN = MY FRIEND :)

This was driving me insane. Who is my girlfriend? I was lying on my bed, listening to the radio since SOMEBODY TOOK A SHIT ON MY PHONE.

Right now they were playing this song by Enrique Iglesias. I think it was called…I Like It? That's stupid, but a little catchy.

Suddenly an evil witch appeared at my door. "I CAN'T believe you. You brought HER?"

"Yeaah, I did. Why do you hate her so much?"

She looked at me. "Oh. My. God. You don't know! She didn't tell you? Oh this is priceless! Unbelievable!" She walked away laughing.

This is driving me insane. Now I'm listening to Usher. DJ's Got Us Falling In Love Again.

Did I know her before? Maybe I was in her class in…no, I'm older than her…

I can't think. My hand moves to turn off Usher when I hear him sing:

_Think I'd remember those eyes, eyes, eyes…_

Her eyes DO look familiar. They look like-

"Casey?"

"Oh. Hi Felicity. Are you okay?"

"Uh huh. Are you going to see Sammy tomorrow?"

I nod.

She smiles. "I like Sammy. She's so nice to me."

"Yeah, I like her too."

Then she goes, "Oh! When Heather charged at her, this fell off her shoe. Can you give it to her for me?"

"Sure." I hold out my hand for her to drop it in. She does and then she leaves my room to probably go to sleep. Me? I went into shock. Because in my hand was…

…a rusty, bent horseshoe.

**A/N: Aw shit. Sorry if it sounds rushed. I've been trying to get this typed up FOREVER. I was writing this in THE BATHROOM OF MY CHURCH KAY? You can't stoop any lower than that. Anaese is REAL. That's her REAL personality, but I couldn't make it as annoying as she really is. Jeanette is real too. She's from church :( I was writing in my notebook and she thought I was writing about her and she's like, "You know how to spell my name, right?" Cuz I was kinda pissed at her. Lookatthat Jeanette, YOU'RE ON THE INTERNET! HA!.**

**I hope you like Felicity. I accidently made her look like Caylee Anthony. I was going to rename her Caylee but I was stuck on the name Felicity. God, I love that name :) Speaking of Caylee, today is her birthday August 9. There's this thing on Facebook where people are going to draw a heart on their hand and put her initials on it. I joined :) You wanna do it too? **

**Poor Casey, no one but Sammy remembered his birthday. I bet all his birthdays were crappy because of Heather, too…I feel your pain, Casey…Anyway…I don't know when I can post anything else until…yeah, I don't really know. But its okay, I'd be GLAD to keep writing in a bathroom stall during church. For YOU GUYS XD **

**Hmm…Maybe I should end this with the next chapter…:) Tell me whatcha think. In other words, REVIEW. And tell me …WHITE AMERICAAAA!**


	5. IM DONE NOW STOP RAGING AT ME

Holy fuck.

No… it can't be.

But it is.

Sammy's dad really does have a whip.

He's actually using it on the squirrels when I walk up to the front door.

"Um, good morning Mr. Jones. Is Sammy up yet?"

He turns around from his squirrel torturing and gives me a look. "She's asleep. And I have to go to work. If she's not home tonight, you do realize that if she's not home tonight I'll come after you with this whip, right?"

"I'd _never _take advantage of her like that, Mr. Jones."

He looks at me through squinted eyes. "Lock the door behind you."

I walk up the front steps and walk inside and upstairs to Sammy's room.

Its already been a month so Sammy's stuff is all packed. But I really just noticed the box peeking out from under the bed, just now. Should I be a bad, untrusting boyfriend and look in the box? Or just ignore it and wait for Sammy to wake up?

I sit down on the floor and pull the box out from underneath the bed.

The first thing I pull out is a yearbook with a stupid bullfrog on it. I close my eyes. She kept it?

I flip to the back pages where the signatures should be. There's one in particular that interests me.

_Sammy,_

_You're amazing!_

_Love, Casey_

I would've dug deeper, but then Sammy's phone vibrated. Without thinking, my hand grabbed it and saw that it was a text. And me, being the idiot that I am, read the entire conversation… between her and Marissa? When the hell did this happen?

(_Marissa, _**Sammy)**

_Tell him._

**I can't…**

_Same old Sammy. Afraid of her feelings. Oh how I've missed you :)_

**I'm not afraid of that. What if he decides that he doesn't really love me? What if he just goes, "Ohhhh Sammyyyyyy! I've missed you, braahh!" and we're just friends again?**

_Lmao Sammy, your so bird-brained with love. He. Loves. You. Get that through your head and tell him. He'll be pissed if he finds that out from someone else._

**Maybe he won't find out…?**

_Yeah, and maybe Danny will stop being a player…_

**I sense sarcasm…**

_Plleeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeeee telllllllllll himmmmmmmmmmm. _

**I'll think about it. I have to go though, Casey's picking me up now.**

**10:34 pm**

**Marissa… I'm in deep shit now.**

_When aren't you?_

**-_- Thanks for the support. Heather recognized me.**

_HA! Now you HAVE to tell him! I win :)_

**Maybe I can just play dumb? **

_Casey isn't stupid, Sammy. And he loves you. You shouldn't be worried about anything. _

**He probably doesn't even remember me**

_You. Are. THE most naïve girl to ever walk the face of the earth. _

**It HAS been five years, Marissa.**

_And during the past five years, he's flown to Russia to try and find you._

… **I AM an idiot. But he'll be so mad if I tell him now.**

_You're going to tell him tomorrow and I'll remind you. _

**Figures… Listen, I'm kinda mindfucked right now. I gotta get some rest.**

_I SHALL REMIND THEE_

_SAMMY GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED AND GO TELL CASEY THAT YOU'RE HIS LONG LOST LOVE SAMMY KEYES. Good luck. You better name your first kid after me. ;D_

"I'm guessing Marissa wasn't very subtle in that last text."

I look up to find a very sleepy looking Sammy. "Sammy! I was just- I…I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Saves me the trouble of telling you myself. Did Heather tell you?"

"Heather laughed in my face and walked away. But…" I dug into my pocket and pulled out the horseshoe. "This fell off."

Sammy's eyes widened and she gasped. She snatched it outta my hand. Then she looked down at me. "Sorry… that was rude."

"I understand."

We were quiet for a few minutes. Then Sammy spoke up. "That awkward silence when your boyfriend catches you in a month-long lie…"

I couldn't help it. I started laughing and jumped onto the bed next to her.

I kissed the top of her naïve little head. "I love you…" I whispered into her hair.

"You're not mad?"

I kissed her on her forehead. "No."

"Pissed?"

I kissed her on her nose. "Absolutely not."

"Are you gonna rage?"

I kissed her cheek. "Why should I?"

"Because I lied to you."

Screw this. I kissed her on her lips, hard.

She was a bit surprised at first, but then she started to kiss back. This was a special kind of kiss. It showed her that I wasn't upset. I wasn't pissed. Her lips melded with mine and she lightly pushed me onto my back, so that she could lie on top of me.

She pulled back and buried her face in the crook of my neck. "I missed you, Case."

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

Sammy groaned. "Is that my phone?"

It was. She ignored it and laid her head on my chest.

_CUCKOO-CUCKOO…CUCKOO-CUCKOO_

I sprung up. "The fuck…?"

"It's the doorbell…" Sammy muttered.

She put her hands on her shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the bed. She put her arms around my neck.

_TAP-TAP-TAP_

Sammy sprung up. "WHAT. THE. HELL."

_TAP-TAP-TAP_

I looked toward the window and snickered. "Marissa…"

Marissa was up in a tree looking might pissed and mighty pleased.

Sammy stood up to open the window and Marissa hopped in. "Looks like somebody took my advice."

Sammy rolled her eyes. "Sure, let's go with that."

"Billy's downstairs, he was too much of a wuss to climb the tree. If he had spent more time with you, Sammy, he wouldn't be afraid to approach a serial killer…oh wait, WE DID THAT."

I asked, "Why are you kidnapping Sammy?"

"We're kidnapping you too. We're all gonna go to Outback for a nice reunion dinner. It's a month late so let's get going."

**THIS IS A DIVIDING LINE. HIS NAME IS AIDEN, DEDICATED TO THAT KID WHO ALWAYS GOT ONE POINT HIGHER THAN ME ON ALL OUR TESTS. OH HOW I LOATHE THEE AIDEN**

"Nooo…nonoonononononononoooo. I shall not eat the cauliflower. I refuse."

I rolled my eyes. "You can't refuse, Sammy. If you wanna eat your steak and fries and chicken strips… you must eat this piece of cauliflower."

She gave the fork holding the piece of white broccoli a nasty look. "Why cauliflower?"

I smirked. "You hate cauliflower. Now eat it."

She pouted. I pressed the cauliflower to her closed lips. I pleaded her with my eyes to eat it.

She groaned and opened her mouth. She managed to choke down the cauliflower with lots of gagging. I smirked. "Now you may eat."

She glared at me. "It's revenge for not telling you…"

"Why would I do that? Silly Sammy, eat your food."

She leaned her head against my shoulder.

Marissa practically yelled, "For the love of condors, Casey! Just put your arm around her! Can't you see she's cold? God, you're as naïve as Sammy, sometimes…"

I blinked. I looked down at Sammy in her thin shirt and short shorts…

After drooling for a few seconds, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Sammy, after five years, I never thought I'd see you again. But I was never going to give up. Ever. No matter what."

**A/N:**

**IT'S DONE! Now stop torturing me, you ruthless people. No, I'm just kidding, I love you guys :) But seriously. **

**When are you gonna update See You Again?**

**You should update See You Again.**

**GO UPDATE SEE YOU AGAIN YOU LAZY BITCH. **

**Its done now so you better review -_- Especially cuz I almost lost all of it when my computer restarted… AND CUZ SOMEBODY… I won't say who…(CHASEDY) is bugging me to finish my Christmas story. She's like "WRITE OR I SHALL HAVE YOUR BLOOD." -_- Crazy vampire…**

**And I swearswearswear I was gonna update this last week but I ended up in the hospital for two and a half days. With a bitchy roommate named Heather…**

**Aaaanywaaay. I'm finally done with my first multi-chapter story. I feel so proud of myself. And holymotherfucker I'm not even close to finished with my Christmas story but I swear I'll have that shit up by Christmas Eve. So far it's like, seven chapters… with a stupid name…**

**Jingle Bell Rock…**

**Don't hate cuz I love that song :)**

**Ohkay bye review so I can finish my Christmas story.**


End file.
